The Other One- Sherlock Holmes Fanfic
by ThamesHouse24601
Summary: Just another ordinary day at 221b, when Sherlock's sister turns up. With Mary and John's baby on the way, some mystrade chucked in there and some unexpected stuff. Please read and comment :) First fanfic :) Rated T because I'm mega paranoid.


**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR THE RIGHTS TO IT.**

Chapter 1

I raced up the stairs, after getting several texts from Sherlock saying 'Help please..' you know its either a big thing or a small thing.

'Sherlock?!' I shouted 'Sherlock where are you?'

'Why on earth are you shouting?' A tired and confused Sherlock emerged, following behind him, a girl. Wait. I blinked a few times. What?

'Sherlock? Who is this?' I asked nervously.

'You must be John, I'm Olivia.' She held out her hand as if I should shake it.

'Who are you?' I asked quizzically.

'I'm Olivia. Olivia Holmes.' She replied with more intensity than I would care for.

'Holmes?' I asked again, having no clue who this girl was. I looked at her closely, she was tall, thin with pale skin and wide set green eyes, her dark curly hair flew in all different directions and she obviously didn't have a clue what was going on around her. 'Holmes?' I repeated.

'Yeah.' She replied.

'Is there something I'm missing here?' I asked again, more confused by the minute. Gazing at Sherlock, who seemed to have drifted in to his 'mind palace' and this girl who was trying not to lose balance. 'Wait. Are you two together?' I finally asked.

'Ewww. No. He's my brother.'

'Your Sherlock's sister? He never even told me he had a sister.'

'He wouldn't.' She replied. 'He stopped talking to me years ago. I decided to become a primary school teacher and he said it wasn't for Holmes' to do. We were to be intellectuals, politicians and detectives, apparently 'my people' lowered the IQ of the whole world and since then he refused to talk to me.'

'Sherlock.' I slapped him. 'Get up.'

'But I'm boreddddd..' He droned on like an impatient child.

'Olivia is here.' I replied. 'Talk to her.'

'No.' He said. He grabbed the shotgun off the table and shot it into the wall 3 times.

'Sherlock!' walked in. 'I told you not to do that again. I suspect Mary will be here soon.'

'I heard my name?' A heavily pregnant Mary walked in the room. 'You must be Olivia! I've heard so much about you.'

'Wait! How do.. How do you- what?' I replied very confused.

'Well, Mycroft called last night to talk to you and he said Olivia was in town and he told me all about her.' Mary replied.

'And you just forgot to tell me this?' I asked Mary.

Sherlock shot at the wall again. 'I'm bored!' He said, the hastened to pick up his violin and play until made him a cup of tea. Olivia almost fell on the sofa and told me everything and why she came. Her fiancé James had just started working for the same unit of police Greg is in, he was desperate to meet Sherlock, because he heard he hates Anderson, evidently so does James, as the first thing he did was slap him round the face. Even better that her son, Tyler, had gathered the Holmes' intellect, making Sherlock suddenly realise his sister's true worth, to him she was no longer worth ignoring.

'Its because you are girl, the intellect can only be carried through a male gene.' Sherlock explained.

'Well that is hardly logical, Sherlock.' Olivia, Mary and Mrs. Hudson spoke out. 'John' I heard a whisper in my ear, 'the baby is kicking, obviously very political.' I chuckled as Mary and I rested our hands on her swollen belly, I could feel the baby kicking. 'This baby is going to be worse than Sherlock, isn't it?' I asked nervously.

.

'John. John. John wake up.' Olivia whispered.

'What happened?' I asked.

'You fell asleep, Mary went home, 'she started to feel a pain but didn't take notice of it.'

'Oh god, is she ok, I should call her. I need to call her.'

'John, she has gone into labour, Sherlock took her to the hospital, just keep calm.'

'KEEP CALM? HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO KEEP CALM? MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?'

'John, calm down, I'm driving you to the hospital.'

'Don't tell me to calm down, Olivia, it's not like you're having a baby.'

'Well actually, I am.' She pause. 'That's the reason I came here.'

'YOU'RE PREGNANT?'

'Well yes.'

'DRIVE ME TO THE HOSPITAL. PLEASE.'

'John, are you sure you don't need some aspirin?'

'ASPIRIN. DRIVE. GO.'

.

'Sherlock Hamish Watson. Welcome to your new home.' Sherlock noticed a tear running down my face as I said it.

'John you don't have to do this.' Sherlock said in a soothing voice.

'I have to move on.'

'Just because your a military man, doesn't mean you can't grieve.'

'What are the odds, Sherlock?' I asked. 'What are the odds?'

'I would like to give you an answer John, but I can't.'

'I thought it was going to be perfect..'

'It will be perfect, just not how you thought it would be.'

'My wife died, Sherlock.' I took Sherlock-Hamish and left the room. I stormed past Olivia, not caring about anything.

'Sherlock.' Olivia asked.

'What now Liv?'

'I'm pregnant.'

'What?'

'It's a boy.'

Sherlock's jaw dropped dramatically.

_'It's a boy! What do you mean? Is it true?'_

Sherlock exclaimed, but not out loud. He looked quizzical. As always.

.

John, Olivia, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson , Molly, Sherlock-Hamish, Lestrade and Mycroft were the only ones at the funeral. For the first time John truly felt alone. Olivia squeezed his hand tightly, James left two days ago, she knew exactly how he felt. He gripped back. Back at 221b Baker street, Mycroft and Lestrade went in holding hands.

'Are you two..' Olivia directioned her hands in a strange exotic way.

'The short answer would be yes.' Replied Lestrade, staring Mycroft in the eyes before pulling him in for a deep long kiss.

'OK.' Olivia said pulling them away, there is a baby and a fetus in the room, tone it down please.'

Sherlock walked in to see Mycroft and Lestrade kissing.

He walked out. He didn't care for his brother, or for his choice in boyfriends.

.

I rocked Sherlock slowly to sleep. Sherlock-Hamish, gazed glowingly as I smoothed his uncle's duvet. It had been a stressful day for him, let alone my 1 month year old son for whom he was named, his brother was dating his boss, his sister fell over and almost lost his nephew, and Mrs. Hudson over-cooked the dinner, making it impossible to eat.

Sherlock-Hamish, cried softly, he was a calm baby with soft green eyes, and carried Mary's thick blonde hair. I stared into space as Olivia walked into the room, she stroked the back of my neck and gave me a hug.

'He has your face.' She said smoothly.

'Are you kidding me? He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. It's all Mary.'

'You let her take too much credit, John, you are as good-looking as he is.'

'But that is a baby...'

'...And you are a man.' She finished my sentence perfectly.

'Olivia.'

'Yes?'

'Did you love James?'

She paused, slowly evaluating the question. 'I loved him as a person, but his character was something not to be desired.'

'You know I loved my wife?'

'Yes.'

'I knew.'

'Knew what?'

'The doctors told her she had 75% chance of dying if she did it naturally, but by the time she in labor she was too far along for surgery. I knew she was going to die.'

'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'Because I didn't want to know it was true.'

Olivia and I paused, gazing into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in when Sherlock suddenly arose from his bed.

'SHOELACES.' He exclaimed.

As he did, he woke Sherlock-Hamish.

'Sherlock, what on earth are you going on about?'

'The Chicago case! He tripped over on his shoelace, falling into Katie, who then fell on to the murderer.'

'Sherlock, it is 3 in the morning. Go back to sleep.'

Ignoring everything, Sherlock rose from his bed. 'No.' He replied. As he was walking out the room, he grabbed his violin and his pencil. Olivia sighed.

'If only Mycroft were here. Would just be like old times.

.

5'O'Clock was an odd time of the morning, it was neither sunny or dark, awake or asleep. It was just there. I heaved myself out of bed and made the formula for Sherlock-Hamish's milk. Sherlock was (still) playing the violin, while looking at a misshapen toenail. Seeing as this wasn't the weirdest thing I had seen this week, I walked to the kitchen, finding yet another head in the fridge and toes in the kitchen sink. I gazed at my watch. 5:14. One more minute of peace I thought. No such luck, as like clockwork, little Sherlock started screaming.

The slow drag of the day was agonising. Olivia had got dressed and managed to fall down the stairs, yet again, thankfully, this time she fell on a human being, unfortunatly, it was me.

'Oh, John, I am so sorry.'

'It's ok.' I replied.

We looked hopefully into eachothers eyes.

'I've got to go to work.' We both said. The gaze was broken.

.

Sherlock was looking after Sherlock-Hamish today, and I had to admit, I would be sad not to see him attempt it, I drudged to the office, it was stigning not to see Mary at her desk. It was harsh to be back at work. Life must go on.

Unfortunatly. Life is shit.

.

Back at 221b, life was busier than normal, surprisingly, when I returned, both Sherlocks were alive and well, happy.

Olivia had come back early, throwing up.

'Olivia?' I shouted. 'You ok?'

'Help would be useful!' She shouted back.

So and afternoon of people throwing up, playing the violin and Sherlock throwing 2000 toenails at Lestrade form out the window, I was sad to say I had had worse days.

'John. John.' Olivia moaned.

'What?' I said with too much anger than expected.

'John. Baby.'

'What?'

'John, I'm bleeding.'

'What do you mean you're bleeding?'

'Bit obvious isn't.' Sherlock walked in. 'John.'

'Oh. Ermm.' I left the room. I couldn't do it.

Sherlock and Olivia left to go to the hospital.

'Well, well, well. Little sissy having baby trouble and she doesn't even want me there.'

'Hello Mycroft.' I replied. 'Lestrade is...'

'At work. Like you should be.'

'Oh yeah. About that...'

'Well I know you've been sacked-'

'Blatantly obvious..'

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

*Sherlock calling*

'Something's wrong. Sherlock never calls.' I said, thinking out loud.

I picked up the phone. 'Sherlock.'

'Olivia. John, I need you.'

That's when I realised I need him too.

**Ok guys so that was my first ever Fanfic! Please let me know what you think. Sequel coming out very soon! ThamesHouse24601 xx**


End file.
